donkeykongfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country Returns 2 Fake
Donkey Kong Country Returns 2 Released: Japan July 3, 2012 USA October 9, 2012 Australia January 16, 2013 Playable Characters Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Tiny Kong Chunky Kong Lanky Kong Sarge Kong Matembo Jumbo Bianca from Pokemon Black and White Non-Playable Characters Good Guys Matembo Jumbo in his Royal Uniform Bianca in her professor uniform Candy Kong Dixie Kong Kiddy Kong Funky Kong Cranky Kong Wrinkly Kong Matt Kong Lanky Kong Bianca's Father Andrew/Bianca's Younger Brother Royal Wizard Tutorial Pig Sgt.Slaughter Squawks the Parrot Brenda Animal Buddies Rambi the Rhinoceros Enguarde thhe Swordfish Tut Jr the Pharaoh Squitter the Spider Quacker the Australian Parrot Ugre the Caveman Glacear the Polar Bear Ryu the Dragon Rolling the Hedgehog Rattly the Rattlesnake Pikachu the Electric Mouse Marth the Swordman Fluirrel the Squirrel Horror the Shelipuzu Enemies/Villains Robert The Real Klobber/Bianca's Older Brother Jeraka the Real Sircbirus Colaski the Real Atrabous James the Real Kaboom Victor the Real Blindler Barrett the Real Icczy Beavis the Real Shuliphentkcu Georgia from Pokemon Best Wishes Series Spikcer Aztec Swoopers Beavis and Butthead Spearman/Spearman Dancers Ghost Drumer Eustes Fire Tiki/Jumping Fire Tiki Hola Wola Courtney Killerbass Dogkey Bone Knight Teleazam Wuzard Evil Flippy Knaveman Cavethrowers Bonemerang Bonepunk Oog Prehisardactyl Armored Men Wunga Wunga Altatoss Sumo Geordkong Fydog Conkledurr Grill Wrecker Honky Tonk Monkey Wongburger's Minions Safaster Bongblast Bongkong Tynosaur Dinorimp Krimp Rob Van Dam Scraggy Scrafty Bristles Charging Chuck Batteram UFO Bazuka Kritter Eon Train Beastly Krook Skullirror Klump Krusha Klinger Kutlass Komb Toy Kritter Tyrant Twins Jayuno Swallowey Earonity Tyrnge Wishbone Polarock KSnowman Koco Tiki Fish Krouter Lockjaw Carboose Puftup Snowbatter Ice Yeti Snowpard Mincer Tomb Rouge Tomb Curse Snake Eyes Dragen Wongburger's Minions Gruntench Fire Snakes Firegunn Bussawkers Ack/Awk Bonehead Jed Bopapodamus Buckbot Buckbomb Buzzbite Cageberry Char Char Chomps Cling Cobra Electrasquid Electroid Firehead Ned Frogoon Hopgoon Jellybob Kowallee Mimic Mole Miner Mole Guard Munchers Pinchly Pogobot Pyrobots Rawk Screaming Pillar Skellyrex Skittler Skullyrex Snaggles Snaps Squeekly Squiddicus Squidly Stilts Tiki Boing Tiki Bomber Tiki Buzz Tiki Doom Tiki Goon Tiki Pop Tiki Seeker Tiki Tank Tiki Torch Tiki Tork Tiki Zing Toothberry Skavier Slymo Vikowalski Lamneer Requievel Sheamus Wade Barrett Toughin Up Laureclops Feet Smasher Fire Snake Gorillakion Rocktroid Fire Yeti Rock Smasher Colena Williams Bouffalant Pirantha Plant Clwgoul Boo From Mario Series Eerie from Mario Series Monstor Gobster Werezoro CM Punk Sirius from Bomberman Mingy Jongo Andre the Giant Gorilla Kong Lemcrunch Crazy Shark The Great Hunter Grinchsplash Disco Bear Disco Carl Disco Crash Scubba Kritter Kanaro Womquill Dingcrush Yetcold Subzerotile Snowball Throw Mr Freak Ice Demon Krunyan Fightstro Slogrmor Sherald the Great Black Knight Fire Arrows DKCR2 Worlds World 1 Pirate Ship 1-1 Pirate Ship Ahoy 1-2 Mainbracesive Rig Mayhem 1-3 Aqua Trench 1-4 Gangplank Worship 1-5 Lockjaw's Locker 1-6 Topsail Trouble 1-7 Cannonball Blast 1-8 Rigged Off Boss:Professor Squidweird World 2 Volcanic Cauldron 2-1 Hot Head Bop 2-2 Fiery Volcano Mischeif 2-3 Pyro Boiled Mountain 2-4 Heat Ball Sauce 2-5 Soured Solar Cliffside 2-6 Fire Yeti Bulldozer 2-7 Flame Lancers 2-8 Hot Balloon Ride Boss:Magmking World 3 Australia Ocean 3-1 Jawka Walkie 3-2 Australia Willies 3-3 Northern Ocean Chase 3-4 Pacific Whirlpool 3-5 Melody Underwater 3-6 Rill Hook 3-7 Water Rocket Blast 3-8 Kangaroo Wimber Salvo Boss:Undertaker the Kangashark World 4 Bramble Scrunch 4-1 Bramble Blast 4-2 Bramble Scramble 4-3 Bramble Rocket 4-4 Bramble Coaster 4-5 Bramble Rush 4-6 Bramble Thorn 4-7 Bramble Wind 4-8 Bramble Sprint Boss:Dr. Wumble Scumble World 5 Disco Circuit 5-1 Rickety Race 5-2 Circuit Pass 5-3 Disco Train 5-4 Disco Bear's Circius 5-5 Kremeling Carvinal 5-6 Amusement Park Trouble 5-7 Krash Circuit 5-8 Kremeling Land Boss:Disco Bear World 6 Southern Glacier 6-1 Snow Barrel Blast 6-2 Artic Abyss 6-3 Freezing Ice Cave 6-4 Clapper's Cavern 6-5 Black Ice Battle 6-6 Yeti Glacier 6-7 Snowbound Ballery 6-8 Iceland Rocket Boss:Eddie the Mean Yeti World 7 Haunted Mansion 7-1 Haunted Graveyard 7-2 Spirit of the Scary Curse Trap 7-3 Spooky Rocket 7-4 Atramentous Coaster 7-5 Cursed Woods 7-6 Haunted Mansion 7-7 Horrified Rhythm 7-8 Funhouse Madness Boss:The Great Schulizeze World 8 Knight Seige 8-1 Castle Seige 8-2 Emblem Marathon 8-3 Gods of Lord 8-4 Fortress Seige 8-5 Dragon Killer 8-6 Dragon's Cave 8-7 Ghoulish Ghotto 8-8 Lord's Battle Boss:Slaygon World 9 Cavemun Era 9-1 Cave Brothers 9-2 Prehistoric Era 9-3 Dymanic Cave 9-4 Pertadactyl Land 9-5 Unga Unga Cave 9-6 Armored Wunga 9-7 Primitive Distance 9-8 Neatheral Plains Boss:Terry the Peradactyl World 10 Mr Wongburger's Restaurant 10-1 Entrance of Mr.W's Restaurant 10-2 Wong Dillies 10-3 Chinese Take Out 10-4 Wong Answer 10-5 Dick is Wong 10-6 Redickulous 10-7 Wongburger's Revenge 10-8 Take Out Boss:Mr Deiszelle Wongburger World 11 Fortress Destroyer 11-1 Castle Crush 11-2 Chain Link Chamber 11-3 Fortress Rocket 11-4 Trap Coaster 11-5 Terrority Castle 11-6 Castle Eradicate 11-7 Castle Doom 11-8 Toxic Tower Boss:King Barretical K Rool World 12 Tiki Hideout 12-1 Independent Woods 12-2 Tikical Limbo Dance 12-3 Go For the Broke 12-4 Red & Button Quick 12-5 Tiki's Land 12-6 Totem Pole City 12-7 Trap Tower 12-8 Tiki's Land of Paradise Boss:Tiki Tong World 13 Aztec Complex/Fairy Tale World 13-1 Egyptain Eurotiros 13-2 Hailfire Peaks 13-3 Giantical Story 13-4 Klobber Karnage 13-5 Anceint Temple 13-6 Fairy Charity 13-7 Animal Antics 13-8 Shuliphentku Choir Boss:Wozard Lord Barrels Transformation Barrels Normal Barrels Steel Barrels TNT Barrels Grenade Barrels Rocket Barrels Bonus Barrels Track Barrels Powerful Barrels Exit Barrels Invisible Barrels Sirius Barrels Character Bags Cranky Kong Bag Candy Kong Bag Funky Kong Bag Matembo Jumbo Bag Shaman Form Matembo Jumbo Bag Temple Guard Form Bianca Bag Pokemon Trainer Form Bianca Bag Professor Form Georgia Bag Sherald the Great Bag CM Punk Bag Gorilla Kong Bag Sheamus Bag Wade Barrett Bag Bouffalant Bag Robert the Real Klobber Bag Klobber Form Robert the Real Klobber Bag Robber Form Sheliphentku Bag 1st Head All Forms Sheliphentku Bag 2nd Head All Forms Klump Bag Krusha Bag Beavis Bag Butthead Bag Tiki Tong Bag King K Rool Bag Transportations Toboggan Coaster Carts Rocket Barrel Rocket Car Items Single Banana Banana Bunch 1 Life Balloon 2 Life Balloon 3 Life Balloon Kong Letters Banana Coin Puzzle Smoothie Skin Time Increase (Time Attack Only) Free Locations Matembo's Hut Cranky's Cabin Bianca's Laboratory Candy's Stand Lanky's Carvinal Funky's Flights Requirements Matembo's Memory Magic Dance Cranky's Dojo Bianca's Science Race Lanky's Circius Candy's Bird Catch Funky's Fishing